Glacius
Glacius '''é um personagem assinatura da fraquia Killer Instinct., se trata de um poderoso alienígena feito de água e gelo que no universo original da franquia foi capturado pela Ultratech após sofrer um acidente e cair no planeta terra e forçado a lutar no torneio Killer Instinct, o Glacius de Killer Instinct 2/Gold não é o mesmo do primeiro jogo e sim um ancestral que também caiu aqui na terra por acidente e procura por seus parentes perdidos. No reboot de 2013 Glacius é um defensor intergalático que patrulha os sistemas solares para manter a ordem no universo eliminando criminosos poderosos, se envolveu no torneio Killer Instinct após se acidentar no planeta terra e ter sua tecnologia roubada pela Ultratech. Aparência: Em Killer Instinct Glacius não usa vestimenta alguma, seu corpo e pele estão completamente expostos, as camadas de gelo que protegem seus órgãos são muito eficientes e difíceis de penetrar. e outra vantagem é que ele pode variar seu peso dependendo do local, se o local tiver gelo e neve, Glacius pode aumentar sua massa corporal. Em Killer Instinct 2/Gold Glacius está similar porém com algumas diferenças, algo meio necessário e óbvio visto que não se trata do mesmo Glacius e sim de um ancestral, seus olhos brilham verde, diferente do primeiro que brilhava azul, suas mãos estão mais largas e grossas e seu peitoral mais cheio. Em Killer Instinct 2013 Glacius é o mesmo do Killer Instinct 1 mas com um design totalmente remodelado, seu corpo é envolto em estalactites de gelo e seus olhos brilham verde como o seu ancestral de KI2/G, seu peitoral está mais fino e seu corpo mais magro e alto, porém suas mãos continuam tão largas quanto as de seu ancestral. Personalidade: Tanto o Glacius de KI1 quanto seu ancestral em KI2/G tem a mesma personalidade que se repete no reboot de 2013, Glacius tem um imenso senso de justiça, e não prejudica ninguém, sempre tenta resolver as coisas de forma pacífica e só luta caso seja realmente necessário, coisa que não gosta. Ele também mostra grande amor e afeição pelos seres de sua raça mas também demonstra um certo nível de amizade com os humanos que não querem lhe prejudicar. Estilo de Luta: Glacius é considerado um lutador "zooner" (que usa e abusa de projéteis a longa distância mas pode atacar por trás ao mesmo tempo), não importa a distância do oponente, ele sempre terá um golpe que poderá atingi-lo, seus teleportes e sua habilidade de esticar o corpo dão a ele grande mobilidade embora não seja muito rápido. e sua artimanha de virar líquido pode beneficiá-lo também deixando o oponente em posição de defesa. História: '''Killer Instinct: Apresentação: Glacius é um ser alienígena de um planeta distante. Quando sua nave espacial aterrissou na Terra, ele foi capturado pela Ultratech. Com a esperança de provar que esses seres alienígenas são inferiores, a Ultratech o obriga a lutar por sua vida no torneio Killer Instinct. História Expandida: Vagando a galáxia em busca de uma nova vida, um curioso Glacius muito perto da Terra é atraído por seu campo gravitacional, colapsou forte em uma cordilheira nevada. Nocauteado, mas contando-se com sorte de estar vivo, ele examina o dano e se propõe com a esperança de encontrar as peças que ele precisa. Os livros de história da raça de Glacius alertam sobre a brutalidade irracional dos seres humanos, mas certamente exageram? Infelizmente, o alienígena logo terá tempo de se arrepender de sua natureza de confiança quando a Ultratech o capturar para usar em sua própria marca única de "pesquisa científica". Final: Depois de fugir do alcance da Ultratech, Glacius finalmente retorna ao local de sua nave espacial acidentada. Com a tecnologia avançada presente na Ultratech, Glacius leva os materiais que ele precisa e repara a nave danificada. Com as lembranças do mal que ele enfrentou, desaparecendo lentamente, Glacius começa a longa e árdua viagem de volta ao seu mundo natal. Fase: * Mountain Temple Moveset: Ataques de Comando: * Shock Wave * Could Shoulder * Ice Lance * Liquidize Movimentos Especiais: * Combo Breaker Finalizadores Especiais: * Finalizador Especial 1 * Finalizador Especial 2 * Finalizador Especial 3 Finalizações: * Ultra Combo * Humiliation * Cover and Hit * Freeze * Ice Puddle Killer Instinct 2/Gold: Apresentação: Dois milênios desde de agora, um parente capturado ganha liberdade ao matar um ser de fogo e foge para casa. Mas agora, no passado, uma chamada de socorro foi respondida. Glacius deve libertar seus parentes encarcerados. História Expandida: As provações deste embaixador estrangeiro explicam por que sua raça fez questão de evitar o contato conosco até que seu descendente fosse forçado a aterrar em nosso mundo, 2000 anos depois. Enviado à Terra por sua raça em busca de uma população há muito tempo perdida, Glacius logo se viu preso pelos seguidores sobreviventes de Gargos. No caos causado pela chegada dos guerreiros do futuro distante e seu inimigo demoníaco, ele aproveita a oportunidade para escapar de seus captores e lutar por sua liberdade. Finais: * Matar Sabrewulf mas não expor o poço na fase Castle: Com Gargos derrotado Glacius começa sua longa procura por seus parentes. Apesar de vitorioso, Glacius não faz ideia de onde estão seus amigos capturados. Frustrado, ele começa uma longa jornada para casa sozinho... O console de estar vivo não é suficiente. Saindo da terra, sua vitória é vazia, sua missão é um fiasco e seu povo permanece perdido. * Não matar Sabrewulf e não expor o poço na fase Castle: Com Gargos derrotado Glacius começa sua longa procura por seus parentes. Apesar de vitorioso, Glacius não faz ideia de onde estão seus amigos capturados. Frustrado, ele começa uma longa jornada para casa sozinho... Mas as dificuldades de Sabrewulf fizeram Glacius o ajudar a achar uma cura, e em troca, Sabrewulf ajudará Glacius a achar seus amigos capturados. * Não matar Sabrewulf e expor o poço na fase Castle: Com Gargos derrotado Glacius começa sua longa procura por seus parentes. Retornando a um local bem escondido que foi descoberto antes, Glacius se reúne com os membros de sua raça que foram capturados. Mas ele foi muito descuidado, um inimigo poupado o segue apenas com vingança em mente, o prazer de se reunir com seus amigos foi pouco vivido. * Matar Sabrewulf e expor o poço na fase Castle: Com Gargos derrotado Glacius começa sua longa procura por seus parentes. Retornando a um local bem escondido que foi descoberto antes, Glacius se reúne com os membros de sua raça que foram capturados. Libertando seus amigos capturados, Glacius os leva para sua nave e em seguida para seu planeta natal, a missão foi um total sucesso. Final em Killer Instinct Gold: Trazido a terra devido a seus parentes perdidos, Glacius foi obrigado a lutar por sua vida, mas sua causa foi justa e ele se saiu triunfante contra todas as surpresas. Libertando seus amigos capturados, Glacius os leva para sua nave e em seguida para seu planeta natal, a missão foi um total sucesso. Fase: * Spaceship Moveset: Ataques de Comando: * Throw * Parry Move * Pressure Move * Reverse * Liquidize & Uppecurt * Liquidize in Air * Could Shoulder * Ice Grip * Liquidize * Ice Lance * Arctic Blast * Air Double Movimentos Especiais: * Combo Breaker * Ultra Combo Breaker * Mini Ultra Combo Super Movimentos: * Super Uppecurt * Super Could Shoulder * Super Liquidize & Uppecurt * Super Arctic Blast * Super Arctic Slam Finalizadores Especiais: * Finalizador Especial 1 * Finalizador Especial 2 * Finalizador Especial 3 * Finalizador Especial 4 * Finalizador Especial 5 Fatais: * Ultra Combo * Ice Spike * Freeze & Break Killer Instinct 2013: Apresentação: Glacius movido por Honra voltou à Terra como protetor, para protege-la contra o mau uso da sua tecnologia, que ele foi obrigado a deixar para trás após sua última jornada. Com o núcleo de poder de sua nave roubado, Glacius está determinado a encontrar o ladrão e desfazer o dano causado por sua tecnologia abandonada. História Expandida: * Chega o Homem de Gelo Finais (season 1): * Dar Ultra Combo tanto em Sadira quanto em Fulgore: Convencido do perigo representado pelos habitantes da Terra, Glacius evacua o planeta. Ele desencadeia um sinal de autodestruição para a tecnologia perdida, desencadeando uma explosão que dizima a Terra. Em seus corações, Glacius sabe que ele fez a única decisão possível. * Poupar Sadira e dar Ultra em Fulgore: Glacius derrotou todos os que entraram em contato com sua tecnologia, removendo qualquer evidência de sua presença. Sempre vigilante, o alienígena continua em sua jornada, sabendo que a influência de sua tecnologia perdida continua a se espalhar e está determinada a reparar o dano a todo o custo. * Poupar Fulgore e dar Ultra em Sadira: Enquanto Sadira colapsa na derrota, ela envia um sinal para ativar o núcleo de energia perdida de Glacius. Emparelhado com um dispositivo da Ultratech, a energia abrasiva do núcleo abre uma fenda dimensional. Através de respirações fracas, Sadira murmura as palavras: "Minha missão está completa. O caminho está aberto". Shadow Lords: Origens do Glacius 1: A criatura alienígena chamada Glacius vem de um sistema planetário distante, onde serve como marechal galático, caçando formas de vida que tenham violado algum dos "88 Decretos" da Aliança dos Mundos. Origens do Glacius 2: Telepatas poderosos, a raça de Glacius tem a capacidade de moldar estruturas moleculares simples à sua vontade, revestindo seus corpos relativamente indefesos como todo o tipo de carapaças protetoras. Origens do Glacius 3: A nave espacial de Glacius foi atacada por armas da Ultratech e caiu na Terra. Então, o alienígena foi atraído até a Ultratech, onde seu DNA foi roubado. Origens do Glacius 4: Infiltrando-se na Ultratech em forma líquida, o alienígena Glacius se fundiu ao prisioneiro humano Eagle, que era mantido inconsciente. Glacius libertou o índio Nez Perce chamado Eagle das garras de ARIA e o levou de volta a sua nave destruída onde começou a revivê-lo. Origens do Glacius 5: A espécie de Glacius tem a capacidade de se adaptar a vários ambientes com facilidade e de transformar os recursos locais de qualquer planeta em formas nativas de defesa e ataque, permitindo que se movam de planeta a planeta. Origens do Glacius 6: Vasculhando a galáxia em busca de um assassino genocida chamado Mer'ik Deem, Glacius foi atraído ao nosso sistema solar pelo pedido de socorro de uma nave. Origens do Glacius 7: Nascido perto dos sagrados Anéis Gelados de Sokol, Glacius reza para o Deus-Força Desconhecido e sonha com um dia poder se devotar ao Clero da Névoa, na lua deserta de Feeton. Mas primeiro, precisa capturar o criminoso Mer'ik Deem para que possa entrar nesse local santificado. Origens do Glacius 8: Se Glacius não for capaz de manter sua temperatura central, ele se transformará em vapor e se mescçará a atmosfera da Terra - ficando preso aqui até suas moléculas se degradarem. Origens do Glacius 9: Como o núcleo do motor de Glacius foi roubado pela agente da Ultratech conhecida como Sadira, ele está preso na terra até que consiga reaver essa peça essencial. Fase: * Crash Site Moveset: Ataques de Comando: * Ice Lance * Ice Pick * Liquidize * Throw Movimentos Especiais: * Puddle Punch * Could Shoulder * Hail * Shatter Movimentos Sombrios: * Shadow Puddle Punch * Shadow Could Shoulder * Shadow Shatter * Shadow Hail Ultra Combo: 25 acertos Ultimate Combo: Glacius forma duas luvas de gelo gigantes em suas mão e bate duas vezes no oponente, ele bate mais uma vez com as duas juntas quebrando-as e jogando o oponente a uma boa distância, então ele bate no chão formando uma trilha de gelo em direção ao oponente que quando chega no mesmo, forma um clone de Glacius que joga o oponente no ar com um gancho, então, para finalizar, Glacius bate mais uma vez no chãoi criando estalagmites gigantes de gelo e o oponente cai nelas morrendo perfurado. Trívia: * Em Killer Instinct 2013 a história de Glacius tem conexão com o caso Roswell * Matou Cinder em Killer Instinct * Foi caçado por Sabrewulf em Killer Instinct 2/Gold mas depois ambos chegaram a um acordo e se tornaram aliados. * Salvou Eagle da Ultratech e o reviveu em Killer Instinct 2013. * Derrotou Sadira em KI 2013 na season 1. * Glacius tem vários corações. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de KI 1 Categoria:Personagens de KI 2 Categoria:Personagens de KI Gold Categoria:Personagens de KI Xbox One